Accepting All and Every Thing
Normally we are happy to pursue those things that please us, avoiding as much as possible those activities that we believe will bring less pleasure, or even pain. And yet the truth is that if at every moment we fully embrace what life puts before us -- pleasurable or otherwise -- life will instantly respond in our favor. Over the years, I have experienced this phenomenon countless times, both at the macro and micro level. Here is a modest incident that demonstrates this principle in action. After a successful day of instruction at a local college on the other side of the bay, I unfortunately left my computer power cord behind. Without it, my battery could supply only a few more hours of power, which meant I would soon be without a computer -- a potential disaster in my case. It also turns out that driving over and retrieving the cord would be very time-consuming, made doubly so by the fact that a renowned bridge linking the two areas was now out of service! I therefore contacted a staffer at the college and asked her to hunt down and mail the power cord to me ASAP. She agreed and indicated that it would likely arrive the next day. Since she was a busy person, and because of several other concerns I had, there were doubts in my mind that it would arrive so quickly. Still I hoped for the best. The next day, as expected, my computer ceased functioning when the battery drained. As a result, I decided to head over to the local library to use one of their computers. This was a facility I have used on occasion for over two decades. However, when I called the offices beforehand, I learned that the library had permanently closed down! I then realized this was because the town was were about to open a huge, modern facility a few blocks away. Therefore, I decided to go head out to a nearby town to use their state-of-the-art library. Just before leaving, I asked my roommate to look out for the overnight package that contained my power cord. I then walked out of my home and towards my car, but then suddenly shifted direction, realizing that the mail sometimes arrives early on the weekend, and I should retrieve that first. When I walked over to the box, I did not know if the mail had arrived; but when I opened the latch, there was the day’s mail. I then brought it back to my home, notifying my friend that I was still on my way out to the library in the next town. But just as I was about to head out again, I saw a FedEx truck parked right in front of my home! I thought, “That must be the power cord delivery!” I then looked to my left and there was the delivery person looking for our entranceway. He then found the door and handed me the overnight package. I could now resume all of my critical computer functions. A not so small disaster was averted. I immediately understood that I had evoked this response from life because I had taken care of every detail required in that situation. Rather than squirt one issue or another, I paid close attention to the flow of things, and fulfilled every demand of life, whether pleasurable or not; whether perceived as positive or negative. When we embrace life and all of its demands, it tends to flow in our favor. When we fight it, or accept one part but not another, we separate ourselves from its underlying natural flow, making things difficult, if not downright impossible. Embracing life is to accept that each and everything is necessary for the right outcome of events. It is to see perceive the Marvel of existence; that each and every thing plays a role in the unfolding and progress of life. Embracing life also enables us to align with the very best of conditions, as luck swiftly moves in our direction. Or, in this case, literally to our doorstep! ----Roy Posner 22:47, November 4, 2009 (UTC) See also other Case Studies on Life Response ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life Response Category:Case Studies:Life Response Category:Spirituality